Alerte à la bombe
by Lauryane
Summary: OS suite à la demande cachée d'une fidèle lectrice.


**Alerte à la bombe**

* * *

Os réalisé suite aux différents commentaires d'une fidèle lectrice qui me disaient toujours : "J'aimerai voir la tête des catcheurs si un jour ils tombaient sur une fiction les mettant en scène".

Vu de mon oeil ça donne ça !

* * *

- On se fait chier comme des rats morts. Lance Stuart à travers la chambre.

- Oui … foutue alerte, heureusement y a le net. Dis-je.

En tournée mondiale, d'habitude on sort, on s'éclate, on va dans les bars, faire les magasins. On retrouve nos fans aux coins des rues, mais aujourd'hui une putain d'alerte à la bombe nous oblige à rester cloîtrer dans l'hôtel. Un périmètre de sécurité a été évacué et un autre isolé… et bien sûr il a fallu que l'on fasse partit des isolés !

Heureusement, je partage ma chambre avec Stuart, on a la chance de bien s'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- ….

- Oh Paul qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? dit Stu en me tapant sur l'épaule.

- Rien j'fais quelques recherches. Dis-je en essayant de cacher les pages internet ouvertes.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu recherches des infos sur toi. Ca va tu passes encore les portes ? rigole Stuart.

- Oh ça va hein ! Me dis pas que t'as jamais cherché ce qu'on disait de toi.

- Bah non… jamais.

- Alors sache qu'aux dernières nouvelles t'es avec Natalie.

- Nat…

- Oui oui ! dis-je en rigolant.

Stuart semble tout d'un coup intéressé par ce que je fais. En même temps il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans cette chambre. Pour me prouver à quel point il s'intéresse à mon activité, il me pousse de MON lit et s'empare de MON ordinateur.

- Ca va l'anglais tu veux pas non plus que je vire de la chambre ?

- Putain t'es pas prêteur. Lance Stuart d'un ton sérieux.

- Allez ça va, fais tes recherches qu'on rigole un peu. Abdiquais-je.

- T'as d'autres infos sinon. Demande-t-il plein de curiosité.

- On prête une relation à Layla et Cody.

- Pffff ils vont tellement pas ensemble ! s'exclame Stuart.

Stuart entreprend quelques recherches qui le font bien rire.

- Oh putain ce couple de malade, Gabriel et Barbie. Tu les vois ensemble franchement ! hurle Stuart en se tordant de rire.

- Pas vraiment… surtout vu la délicatesse de Barbie et les dreads de Gabriel. Oh t'as vu Heath et Aksana !

- Oh ça pourrait le faire ! dit Stuart.

- Franchement t'as vu Heath ?

- … non c'est vrai ça le ferait pas ! dit Stuart en secouant la tête.

Pris dans notre élan, nous continuons la recherche des couples invraisemblables sur la toile. Les fans ont une imagination débordante et le pire c'est que certains y croient.

- Bordel ils prétendent même des couples homos ! s'écrie Stuart.

- Ah bon ? T'es sérieux ?

- Oui ! Ca devient intéressant… oh mais c'est quoi ça… des fictions ? Tu connais ? Attends c'est quoi ce principe ?

- T'es vraiment né de la dernière pluie mon pauvre ami. Dis-je en lui arrachant l'ordinateur des mains. On est des stars, les fans s'approprient nos personnages et même nos personnalités, laissons-les rêver de ce qu'ils n'auront jamais.

- Rends-moi l'ordi je veux voir de quoi rêve mes fans. Dit-il fièrement.

- De te recoller les oreilles ! dis-je en me marrant.

- Petit con ! dit-il en reprenant l'ordinateur. Si tu le reprends une seule fois je te mets la pâtée le nain et tu sais que j'en suis capable. Me menace-t-il.

- Putain Stu tu fais chier le monde le seul jour où on doit se supporter.

Je vois Stuart blêmir, ouvrir grand la bouche, la refermer, me regarder, se passer la main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Il ferme violement l'ordinateur.

- Hé mon ordi ! hurlais-je.

Il ne réagit pas, il ouvre l'écran, avale difficilement sa salive. Il attrape une bouteille d'eau, boit une gorgée et se concentre à nouveau sur l'écran.

- Stuart mais putain qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La seule réponse que j'obtiens de Stuart est un fou rire. Un énorme rire sort de sa gorge, il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter, il est plié en deux, j'en profite pour récupérer mon ordinateur et lire ce qu'il a trouvé.

Une fiction le concernant et lui prêtant la relation la plus homo qui soit, lui et moi ! J'en ai des sueurs froides, je le regarde, le fixe pour lui ordonner d'arrêter de rire. Voyant mon regard, il se calme pour finir par me dire de me dérider.

- Putain Paul déconne pas, c'est rien.

- Ca me fait pas rire.

- Mais attends Paul, y a rien de mal, ce sont des fans qui font travailler leur imagination c'est toi qui me l'a dit. C'est drôle non ?

- Drôle ?

- Oh n'en fais pas toute une histoire, on va lire pour rigoler un peu. Décoinces toi un peu merde.

Nous commençons à lire le récit, de nos palpitantes aventures de couple. Au final je trouve ça drôle, même très drôle.

- Remarque faut une sacrée imagination pour écrire ça. Lance Stuart.

- Oui tu m'étonnes.

- Oh putain ! crie-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Attends je te le lis : « Stuart Bennett n'avait d'yeux que pour Paul. Assis dans le fauteuil, sa respiration s'était tue au moment où il l'avait rejoint, se déhanchant à quatre pattes sur le sol duveteux. Ses pupilles dilatées dévoraient du regard le jeune sud-africain. » Oh c'est chaud chaud chaud !

Je le regarde les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

- Donc si je résume bien l'affaire tu es ma petite soubrette ! lance Stu.

- Pauvre con va… oh tiens il y en a une avec Ted et Cody.

- « Je m'installe contre celle-ci et Cody passe sur moi. Il se frotte contre moi, je prends le temps de bien l'exciter une fois de plus, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il me fait comprendre qu'il est prêt, au moment où il passe ses chevilles sous mes cuisses. Délicatement, je pénètre mon petit ami qui lui est plus que survolté. Il commence à monter, descendre … monter, descendre encore. Trop vite, trop rapidement, trop excité. Je me saisis de ses fesses de mes deux mains pour le ralentir. »

- Oh putain mais c'est … hot ! m'exclamais-je.

- Attends c'est pas une minette en chaleur qui écrit ça vu le détail. C'est tellement précis, tu crois que la position marche ? m'interroge Stu.

- J'en sais pas plus que toi abruti, j'suis hétéro ! Mais je parie sur une midinette en chaleur.

- Non un homo affirmé ! dit-il.

- Tu rigoles là Stu ? Je suis sûr que c'est une nénette.

- Ok on a qu'à se mettre en position pour voir juste en acrobatie.

- Quoi ?

- On garde nos vêtements évidemment. Bon tu fais Ted ou Cody ? dit-il de manière détachée.

- Je fais personne. Dis-je en me levant.

- Puisque t'es ma soubrette dans l'autre histoire fais Cody.

- Non ! Dis-je fermement en restant les bras croisés.

- Allez Paul radines ton cul ! On a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon ! Et on pourra déterminer lequel de nous deux a raison.

- Bon je te préviens, tu me touches pas.

- T'es con je suis autant hétéro que toi. Lance Stuart.

Nous commençons à essayer de prendre la position décrite dans le texte. Je me mets au-dessus en laissant une marge de sécurité pour ne pas avoir à le toucher.

- Plie un peu plus la jambe ! dit Stu.

- Ah tu vois c'est une fille qui a fait ça vu comment c'est pas pratique.

- Bah non puisque quand tu plies ta jambe ça le fait ! Un homo mais puceau. Dit-il.

- C'est moi qui ai raison Stu. Dis-je en pliant un peu plus la jambe. Regarde je me tors dans tous les sens !

- Bon, bon … peut-être bien, mais regarde après ça s'emboîte correcte…

Stuart n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre en grand pour dévoiler Heath, Ted et Cody. Je reste bouche bée en imaginant la vision qu'ils ont en ce moment même.

- On va tout vous expliquer ! crie Stuart en me balançant hors du lit.

Ma tête heurte le coin de la table de chevet lorsque Stuart décide de me dégager violement.

- Bah alors les minettes, ça prend du bon temps et ça nous prévient pas ! rigole Heath.

Ted vient me tendre sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Et je commence à entendre Stuart déblatérer à toute vitesse le récit de nos recherches, les faux couples, les rumeurs, les fictions, l'homosexualité dans ces dernières.

Histoire de me venger de ce surnom de soubrette je lui lance devant nos amis : « Te fatigue pas Chéri, y avait pas plus clair que notre position ! »

* * *

Avec l'aimable autorisation d'Artless Rose, citation de Nirvana pour le premier écrit cité.


End file.
